broken_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Akarism
Akarism is a religion that believes we are infinitely reborn into this world so we can fulfill a great destiny. Akarists call this universally shared destiny “the Grand Design”, which they attribute to a single all-knowing God, referred to as the All-maker, the Greatest or, sometimes, Sharan. It is a principal part of their beliefs that every event can be predicted by sufficient understanding of the heavenly bodies. They believe that everything is orchestrated to inevitably fulfill the Grand Design. Prediction isn’t always easy. Some things can be predicted almost perfectly, like floods and poor harvests. Other things, however, like the precise events that will happen to both people and nations are much harder to predict by gazing at the heavens. Akarists attribute the imperfection of certain predictions to a gap in knowledge. It is a failing of the person making the prediction, because if every actor is known perfectly, every action can be predicted. Perhaps an unfeasible task, but the fact that we exist implies that either the Grand Design does not require us or that it will be achieved. Akarists almost universally lean towards the latter. History Akarism formally started with the Council of Akar, a council convened by the Caeli King Araen to discuss the nature of our world. It was a gathering of many influential astrologists and philosophers. The Council was initially locked in years of debate and many of its members left, however, it still bore fruit when it codified a single religion. They believed that all worldly happenings can be determined by the movements and events of celestial bodies. Many of these are known for their predictability. The Sun, Moon, Stars and even Planets follow clear yet distinct patterns. Comets too follow order, but their patterns are longer and harder to know, especially for the layman. Akarists believe that with sufficient knowledge, every celestial event can be determined before it will happen. While certain things were outside their power to predict at the time, the Council gained the trust of the people by predicting the floods of rivers, a major famine and the long and prosperous rule of Araen the Ancient. As above, so below Because they believe all celestial events can be predetermined, all worldly affairs have to be equally predetermined. In Akarism, there is a destiny and purpose to all things. The shared purpose of the entire world is referred to as “the Grand Design” by Akarists, which is attributed to an all-knowing creator. It is clear however, that while the Grand Design has to be inevitable, it will not be without delays. While ignorance and negligence are common ailments, it is a sin to think that because it is inevitable that we succeed the Grand Design it need not be pursued. It is believed that if such thinking were common enough, the world would not exist at all! Tomorrow is another day Akarists think that like most astrological phenomena, life itself exists in cycles. After death people are born again. This naturally happens for reasons that were determined within the Grand Design. People can be born into sick and wretched lives for their failings. On the flipside, people can be born into power and affluence for their past fervor. One would be mistaken to think themselves righteous for being born into privilege, however, because the Grand Design knows many unexpected turns. Not all nobles live lives better than peasants, after all, and certainly not all meet better ends! In theology, it is often advised to think of your lives as floors in a tower. While a single floor can’t hope to reach the heavens, the tower must reach upward to understand the Grand Design. It is typically believed that a reincarnation has the same affinity and often gender as well. Reading the heavens During the council of Akar, a method was formulated for understanding the meanings of various signs in the heavens. The basis of the method is simple: When you observe a result, observe the heavens. As above, so below, so when you observe the heavens, you should observe the result. Now, naturally, a lot more complexities arise. The heavens are never in the same exact state, so it has to be observed which bodies and events are relevant and irrelevant. This is codified in numerous astrological works that form the body of study for any aspiring priest. When they tried to determine the All-maker’s name through a mix of astrological accounts and a population census, they discovered the name “Sharan”. Hierarchy The regular priests of Akarism are referred to as Serra. They are the people that ensure rites are conducted and predictions are made for matters concerning townships and laymen. Above the Serra sit the Curra, astrologists famed for their accuracy or theologists famed for their understanding. It was a title bestowed by the Council of Akar to ensure that mispredictions of the Serra are rectified quickly enough to not damage the image of the faith. The highest authority of the faith is the Council of Akar. It rarely happened that a seat on the Council passed to someone that isn’t believed to be the reincarnation of a past Akara, because the Council of Akar claims that the reincarnations of its own members will always have greater understanding of the faith than new scholars. This issue is further confounded by the long lifespans of its members. Their claim to directly reincarnate from the original Council of Akar is shaken, however, by the rising of the dead. A great catastrophe not only not predicted by the Akara, but one that also ended in the demise of every single one of them. Some of the remaining priesthood claims this is a sign from the All-maker, that the contemporary Council of Akar lost sight of the Grand Design. Rituals Unveiling: A very common rite where a priest unveils parts of the Grand Design to their followers in a sermon. This is typically paired with predictions about the future, but trying to help the people gain understanding of the will of the All-maker is usually considered more important. First Read: A rite of adoption performed for children or new members, where a priest formally welcomes a new Akarist and predicts parts of their life and their place in the Grand Design. The priest circles ashes on their forehead to symbolise them becoming part of the community. It is common for the newly inducted to adopt a (new) name, decided by the state of the heavens. Unbinding: A funerary rite where a priest burns the corpse to better guide its soul to their new body. This is usually taken as a moment for introspection, where a priest may compare the life of the deceased to the Grand Design. Anecdotes are common and so are candles lit in remembrance of the pyre. Shared Destiny: A marriage rite where the priest looks upon the shared destiny of the couple. It is common for the eloped to share matching jewelry to symbolise their future together. Reading: A rite rarely performed with people outside of the clergy present, where a priest tries to interpret the Heavens. This is sometimes done with the aid of psychoactive substances. Holidays Winter Solstice: A celebration of the longest night, where many great predictions are made and revealed. Especially popular among Star-attuned Caeli. Spring Equinox: A celebration of longer days, where many things bloom and grow. Typically seen as a proper time to try and start a relationship. Summer Solstice: A celebration of the longest day, where the heavens most visibly shine upon us. A historical time for duels, at least, according to Sun-attuned Caeli. The summer solstice frequently features tournaments. Fall Equinox: A celebration of shorter days, the harvest and the bounty that that brings. A time for good meals. Terminology * Akar - The foremost holy site of Akarism * Akara - A member of the Council of Akar, now defunct * Akarist - A believer of Akarism * Araen - The King that originally sponsored the Council of Akar * Council of Akar - The highest and original religious authority of Akarism * Curra - A trusted priest honoured by the council of Akar * Serra - A regular priest * Sharan - The one true all-knowing God, the Greatest, the All-maker Links https://www.needcoolshoes.com/banner?=aapvamptao The Play of Stars banner. Category:BW World 4